Sanctuary
by Rebekah96
Summary: Two people have strange dreams, one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy's dream was about him being the one to open the door of light. The girl's dream was to protect 'the key' of everything. Their two friends were taken from them, and one found their way into darkness. This is their story. (Sora x Oc), (Riku x Kairi).
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney characters. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix, I only own my Oc and parts of the storyline plot.**

 **Prologue:** **The Beginning**

 **-Destiny Islands-**

On a bright sunny day 3 friends were playing on a remote island, just a couple feet away from their true home: the main island. The eldest of this group was 5 years old, a boy with silver hair and light aqua eyes. His name was Riku. The other two were 4 years old, however one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had spikey brunette hair, and sapphire eyes. His name was Sora. The girl had medium length pink hair, and pink eyes. Her name was Julia. Just like any kid, they wore simple clothes: a solid color shirt, either shorts or pants, a simple color dress (girls only), and sandals.

Both Sora and Riku had parents at this age, but Julia didn't. The reason why was both her mother and father died of a serious illness, whiled their daughter didn't. It happen when Julia was 3 years old. When her friends found out and they told their parents, it was Riku's father who took Julia under his wing. Riku's parents officially adopted Julia as their daughter thus making her and Riku siblings. The boy didn't argue about this because he already treated Julia like he was his sister before this tragedy happen.

Now today Sora heard something odd in a secret place, he found recently. The boy told Riku and Julia, so here they were in front of a small opening. "I'm telling you guys I heard something come from there, sounds like a monster" Sora said.

Riku laughed at him, "So your scared to go in and came to me and Julia." Julia just looked at Sora and smiled, "But Riku what if he's right and a monster is in there." That's when Riku looked to his adopted sister and frowned, "Alright I'll go in first but you two have to be behind me since your afraid."

Sora just glared at him, he was not afraid nor was Julia, they were just making a point. When they went in, the sound was heard again and Riku just looked at the roof of the small cave, "It's just the wind." Sora blushed out of embarrassment and just turned his head. Julia placed a hand on his shoulder and just smiled. After a couple of minutes the boy was fine and looked around the secret place. Sora just smiled wide.

"Hey maybe we should make this place a secret hide out for us" Sora suggested. Both Riku and Julia looked at him and just smiled, they thought it was a great idea. All three of them looked at the walls, it was so barren that they needed something on them. The only idea that came to their minds was drawings, and for some reason Sora had some chalk. The boy grabbed Julia's hand and walked to a wall and gave her some chalk, "Here let's me and you just draw on this. Let's just do our head and not out full bodies to make it easier on ourselves."

Julia look at him and nodded, she just drew Sora's head and then looked at the said boy. The girl slightly blushed but she just thought it was the hot air. Once Sora drew Julia's head, he looked at Julia the same way the drawing were (which were toward each other) and just smiled.

"The drawings we draw here won't wash away from the rain, they will stay here forever because we are all friends" Sora said.

"Yeah and we will never separate because we're so close to each other" Julia said.

Once everything was said that was when Riku noticed a door at the end of the cave. "Has that door always been there and why is it here" Riku said. Both Julia and Sora looked at each other then to Riku and just shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know. All of them went to the door and Riku tried to open it but alas it was locked. The boy just sighed, "It's locked."

Then Julia noticed that it was darker inside, so it meant it was time to leave. "Hey guys just to let you know that it's getting late and when need to go home" Julia said. That's when Riku and Sora gasped thus rushing outside toward their boats, then went home.

 **-The Next Day-**

This day was the day everything change, a new girl arrived at the mayor's house and her name was Kairi. The girl actually came to the island by accident and was washed up by the shore. Sora was the one who found her first and called his other friends over. Julia made sure she wasn't hurt, while Riku just stared at her and his face turned a light shade of red. This day was when their group of 3 became a group of 4.

A couple days later Kairi became a great friend of the 3 and to Julia she was like a long lost sister. Riku had a crush on her while Sora was almost like her brother. To all 3 of them, Kairi was the final person they needed to take charge and become a leader because that's how she acted.

 **A/n: Well tell me what you guys think, I want your honest option but all I ask is that if you want to write a bad comment, please don't be so harsh. Thanks!**

 **Sora: Wasn't I cute when I was little, I know I was but anywhere until the next chapter: farewell**


	2. Destiny Islands Part 1

**Chapter 1:** **Destiny Islands Part 1**

 **-10 years later-**

Sora blink as he awoke from his sleep. He had quite the dream just now, although it hadn't made any sense. Yawning, he prepared to lie down once more. He jumper when he saw Kairi looking down at him, "Whoa!" He quickly flipped over to see Kairi giggling at him, "Give me a break Kairi." "Sora, you laxy bum! I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here~" Kairi smiled.

"No, this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-! Ow!" Sora started, but was interrupted as Kairi hit him on the head. "Are you still dreaming" she asked? "It wasn't a dream! Or was it...I'm not sure..." Sora said as he looked down slightly, trying to collect his thoughts.

Him, Kairi, and Julia were all 14 while Riku was 15. Since they were older Riku's crush on Kairi was high and he really wanted to share a Paopu Fruit because of the legend it holds. The legend states if any two people share the star shaped fruit you will be together forever and never be separated.

Julia walked along the beach, however the girl didn't know where any of her friends were right now. Back with Sora and Kairi, "Hey Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know where you grew up" Sora asked? "I already told you, I don't remember" Kairi replied as she stared out at the vast ocean. "Nothing at all?" "Nothing, but I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"Me too and any other worlds out there. I want to see them all!" Sora smiled, "Me, you, Riku, and Julia!" He paused, "By the way where is she?" She's usually here by now." Julia then ran up and saw him, "Oh Sora." She smiled at him and then looked at Kairi, "Hey I'm here guys."

Sora smiled, "Good thing too Riku is probably looking for us." Kairi giggled, "He'll probably be complaining that he's the only one working on the raft." Sora then looked over and noticed Riku walking over, carrying a huge log "Ah! Riku!" "Why do I have to do all this work? Come on Sora your a guy too, you should help for once" Riku said.

Julia laughed and then looked to Sora who just had a long smile on his face and hands behind his head. Kairi watched as Riku tossed the log to Sora. Sora stumbled and fell to the ground with it. Julia glared at her brother, "Riku that wasn't very nice." Sora slowly got back up and rubbed the back of his head, "It's okay Julia. Sad part is Riku is right I need to help." He gave her his goofy grin as he put his hands behind his head once more.

Julia smiled as she turned to him and blushed. Both Kairi and Riku knew about the girls crush on Sora but of course the boy was oblivious to that fact. "Not to cut your staring at each other but we've got a raft to build" Riku said. Sora nodded excitedly, "That's right! That way we can go out there and see new worlds!"

Kairi gave Sora a list of the rest of the supplies and Julia went with him to help because she knew that he needed a partner. When the two left, the red head looked at Riku "You okay with her liking Sora because I know I am. Those two are so perfect for each other" Kairi said. Riku nodded, of course he was okay with his best friend and sister being together, that was something he really wanted to happen in the future.

Meanwhile back with Sora and Julia, the two were almost done with the list Kairi gave them. Sora kept looking at Julia from time to time and blushed slightly, "Julia I was wondering but is your hair naturally pink." The boy was curious but it was so odd to see a girl with pink hair then again Riku's hair was silver. Julia smiled at him and nodded, "Yes Sora my hair is this natural color. Sure its odd but I was born this way." The boy just nodded his head in understanding and smiled, "Well I like it."

Julia smiled because it was sweet, she also knew that Sora didn't like the other kids making fun of her hair and would always stand up for her. The only item people who were her true friends were Sora, Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and of course her brother Riku. Then the girl found the last but before the went back to Kairi, Julia looked at Sora once more. "Sora I had a strange dream where someone told me that I had to protect the 'key.' I was given a choice of 3 weapons a shield, a sword, or a mage staff. I chose the sword and then gave up the shield, afterwards I fought weird black creatures then I woke up."

Sora was shocked, Julia had a similar dream but his was about 'You will be the one to open the door to light' and also that he was to hold mightiest weapon of all. "Well its just a dream but then again I had a dream similar to yours but it felt so real." Julia nodded because Sora was right, her dream felt real. The rest of the time became quite silent and finally they approached Kairi, however when they did Riku was just smiling at her while Kairi was slightly a blushing mess.

"So you two together yet or what" Sora just smirked at the pair. "No Sora we are not together, Riku just said something that just made me blush" Kairi said as she turned to glare at the male. Sora just laughed then so did everyone else.

 **-Later that day-**

Sora sat with Julia and Kairi against the tall Paopu Tree. Riku leaned against it. The group of friends always came here to watch the sunset near the end of the day. "So how far can a raft take us" Sora asked? "Who knows?" Riku shrugged as he stared out at the vast ocean, "We won't know until we try." Sora looked at Julia, "Hey are you okay?" You seem kind of quiet." The girl slowly smiled, "No I'm just tired."

Sora nodded as he laid back, he realized to late that his head was resting on Julia's lap. He blushed bright red and went to get off, "Oh! Sorry about that!" "It's fine Sora, if your tired place your head there and I won't mind" Julia smiled more. Sora was hesitated, but kept his head there, "Alright if you say so." Everyone then looked back at the sunset. Sora smiled, "I can't wait to set sail with my friends. It will be great." "Yeah it will be" Kairi agreed.

After a few more minutes, Sora and the others walked back to the docks. As they made their way across the bridge, Riku called out to Sora, "Hey Sora catch!" Sora looked and gasped as a Paopu Fruit was sent flying towards him. He quickly caught it and gasped, "A Paopu Fruit!?" Riku smirked as he walked past him, "Come on I know you want to try it with Julia." "What!?" Sora blushed. He quickly tossed it away and ran after the others to the boats.

After parting ways with the others, Sora walked Julia back to her house.

Meanwhile Riku walked Kairi home and he smiled at the girl. "Hey Kairi do you like anyone on the island. I know Sora is out of the picture because he is more like a brother to you." Kairi nodded toward him, "I do but I'm not going to tell you because it's a secret but know that this boy is a great person on the outside but his inside has doubts on things he might regret." Riku smiled because that sounded like him but its possible it may not. Kairi walking in her home, thanked Riku and left for bed. Riku walked back and kissed Julia's forehead goodnight then went to bed himself.

 **A/n: So how was that? This was a long chapter**

 **Sora: Yeah and her hands are most likely hurting so until next time, bye**


	3. Destiny Islands Part 2

**A/n: Sorry for not publishing this chapter soon but I'm writing so many stories that right now my brain hurts. Now I'm going to write a chapter each day for one story that way I can keep my ideas in check.**

 **Sora: On with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: Destiny Islands Part 2**

 **-the next day-**

The sun shown brightly over the islands. Sora smiled as he walked with Julia away from the dock and onto the warm sand, "Today we put the finishing touches on the raft! Then tomorrow we set sail! I can't wait!" Kairi walked over and giggled, "I'm glad everyone's excited about all of this." Riku was putting the finishing touches on the raft, "We would have never done this if Kairi was t here because we wouldn't know about other worlds so thank you Kairi."

The red head blush but giggled and smiled, "I'm glad I came here. I met all of you and your welcome." Julia just giggled at how Sora was excited just like everyone else.

 **-a few minutes later-**

Sora walked into the secret cave that used to be everyone's secret spot when they were younger. He looked through the drawings on the walls and smiled. He then stopped when he noticed the one in the corner. It was a picture he and Julia when they were younger and he decided now would be a good time to add in something. Taking a small sharp rock he carve a Paopu fruit into the center of the drawing. He blushed and smiled to himself as he looked at it. "Some day I'll tell her."

"This world has been connected" said a voice. Sora jumped and looked around, "Who's there?!" He turned and saw a tall figure in a hooded brown cloak. "Tied to darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed" the figure went on. "Whoever you are stop trying to creep me out" Sora glared! A thought then struck his mind, "Where-where did you come from?" "You know so little" the figure stared, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing" Sora glared, "Oh yeah! Well I'll find out what's out there!" "A meaningless effort" the figure replied, "Your too young to know what lie beyond the door" Sora turned and looked toward the door in the center of the cave. When he looked back, he gasped, the figure was gone.

Julia went to go say goodbye to her parents, Riku wouldn't have to because she'll say goodbye for her brother. Riku was on the sand at the beach and he was thinking about what could happen and if this was a good idea.

Sora walked out of the cave, still slightly shocked st what had happened. He snapped out of it when he saw Riku and Kairi, "Hey guys where's Julia?" "She went to spend the rest of the day with her parents I told Riku to go but he told me that Julia would say bye for him" Kairi smiled. Sora smiled and nodded. Julia came back since she finished.

Sora noticed Julia returned in her boat, he smiled as he walked over to her and in the distance Riku and Kair were staring at the both of them with smiles on their faces. Julia turned her head and saw him, "Hey Sora!" Once the boy got there Riku and Kairi walked over as well and Sora said, "So Julia are you ready for the big day for tomorrow because I know I am!" He put his hands behind his head and had the biggest grin on his face.

 **-later that night-**

Sora laid in bed thinking about the big day tomorrow. He kept thinking about Julia and how she reacted to the whole idea. He wanted to makesure her experience was a great one. He looked out his window gasped, "A storm? Oh no, the raft!" He climbed through his window. He made it to the island and looked around. A dark ball of glowing energy had appeared in the sky above. "What is that?" He then looked down, "Riku's boat! Kairi and Julia is here too!" They're all here!" He then looked around and gasped. "Shadows has appeared from the groun with yellow piercing eyes blocking his path. Sora found his wooden sword and got ready. "What are these things?"

Julia was on the other side of these shadows and heard Sora, she called out, "No idea Sora!" She had a wooden sword as well and tried to fight the creatures. Sora called out for Riku and Kairi since he found Julia but nothing answered and when he and Julia fought the shadows their sword went through then, "It's no use we have to run!" Sora grabbed her hand and ran away from the creature, finally they spotted Riku near the Paopu tree, "Look there's Riku!"

Julia then went toward her brother and Sora followed. Darkness surrounded Riku as he slowly turned to them, "Guys the door has open. We can finally explore new worlds. Come and join me Sora and Julia." "What are you talking about Riku where's Kairi?" "She's no longer coming with us" Julia was getting heartbroken at what he was saying, "This isn't like you Riku." Riku only stared at them as darkness took its hold and Sora reached out for his hand but it was too late, Riku was gone.

The girl next to him was crying slightly because her brother was gone. Sora clenched his fists and then gasped as more and more shadows appeared around him and Julia. "Julia stay back" Sora told her as he glared at the shadows. Julia did so and stayed behind him, "Sora I'm scared." "Dont worry Julia I won't let them touch you." Suddenly there was a flash of light and when Sora looked a keyblade was in his hands. The shadows back off slightly but stayed in the area.

Sora thought of something and slashed the creatures with his new weapon, this time the shadows were directly hit and vanished. Sora smiled at that and continued to fight them off. Julia on the other hand felt useless, she wanted to help him. She didn't want him to protect her, she wanted to protect him. Then another light flashed and a keyblade was in her hands too. Sora looked at Julia and smiled, "Hey you managed to get one too. That great!" Now we can help each other and fight the rest off." He then looked a giant shadow had appeared before them.

It let out a low growl as it towered the two. "We can do it Sora we just have to believe in ourselves" Julia said. Sora nodded, "Your right!" He charged forward and began to strike the giant shadow with a round of blows from the keyblade. Julia also did the same thing until she was hit and fell to the ground unconscious. "Julia!" Sora yelled and the giant shadow was weaken enough that it was suck into the dark ball.

Sora quickly ran over and pulled Julia's body into his arms. He felt himself began to lift off the ground, he shut his eyes tightly and held Julia tightly as well. Both he and Julia were then sucked into the dark ball.

* * *

 **Sora: Like it? I hope so. Thanks for reading.**

 **A/n: Bye**


End file.
